Amor Doentio
by Taty Kwon
Summary: – Por quê? – Murmurava para si mesma. Martirizava-se cada vez que pensava no que havia visto. Uma dor tomava-lhe seu peito, tocara na tentativa de sumir com tal agonia, mas ao invés de passar só aumentava cada vez mais.


**Capítulo 1 - Se você não for somente meu, não será de mais ninguém!**

Lagrimas escorria por sua face, todo seu corpo tremia. – Por... por quê? – murmurava para si mesma. Martirizava-se cada vez que pensava no que havia visto. Uma dor tomava-lhe seu peito, tocara na tentativa de sumir com tal agonia, mas ao invés de passar só aumentava cada vez mais.

Mantivera-se encostada na porta do banheiro tentando manter-se de pé, mas sentia cada vez mais cansada suas pernas não agüentava mais o peso de seu corpo, cedera de encontro ao chão. Permanecera naquele local frio derrubando lagrimas e mais lagrimas. – Nos éramos tão felizes. – falara entre soluços, acariciando seu ventre. Imagens de seu passado tomaram sua mente. 

_* Flash Back *_

- Prometo-lhe que estaremos juntos para sempre. – tocara com seus lábios ao dela. Yuuki olhava o ruborizara com as palavras do mesmo, abaixara a cabeça de forma que sua franja cobrisse seu rosto, na tentativa de esconder sua face corada. Isso não passara despercebido do rapaz.

Kaname dera um sorriso de canto vendo a reação da mesma. Tocara seu queixo carinhosamente erguendo-a. Yuuki mesmo constrangida olhara para o rapaz em sua frente. -Eu te amo. – sussurrara para mesma, logo lhe tomando seus lábios.

Passara a língua sobre os lábios de Yuuki sensualmente, pedindo lhe passagem, algo que fora atendido rapidamente, ambos exploravam cada canto da boca um do outro, em um beijo avassalador. Após um tempo afastaram-se de contragosto em busca de ar, os mesmo encontravam-se ofegantes.

- Torne-se minha. – sussurrara com sua voz rouca no ouvido da mesma, dando uma serie de mordiscadas no lóbulo.

Todo seu corpo arrepiara se com as caricias que Kaname fazia-lhe. –Sim me torne sua. – ruborizara-se com suas palavras. O mesmo apenas dera um sorriso de canto, e começara a distribuir beijos e mordiscadas por toda a extensão do pescoço de Yuuki.

Com uma de suas mãos acariciava o corpo da mesma moldando-se em cada curva, com a outra massageava um dos seios de Yuuki por cima da roupa. Tomara-lhe os lábios iniciando mais um beijo, cada vez se tornado mais urgente.

Kaname interrompera as caricias e removera algumas peças de seu corpo permanecendo somente de boxe, Yuuki imitara o mesmo ficando somente com sua peça intima, deixando seus seios a mostra.

O mesmo olhara a com luxuria, ficara fascinado com a perfeição que estava em sua frente, sentira seu membro pulsar. Yuuki ficara mais corada do que já estava, percebendo o olhar do rapaz sobre si.

Kaname deitara o corpo nu da mesma sobre a cama, abocanhando um dos seios de Yuuki fazendo uma serie de movimentos circulares e chupões, enquanto uma de suas mãos brincava com o outro seios

Yuuki se arrepiara com tal caricia, a mesma segurara os cabelos do rapaz incentivando-o a continuar. Kaname percebendo a reação da mesma aprofundara as caricias, com uma de suas mãos percorrera toda a extensão do corpo da bela garota, moldando-se nas curvas bem torneadas, ate que chegasse à intimidade. Acariciara por cima da calcinha, sentido ela já umedecida. Yuuki mordera seu lábio inferior na tentativa de conter um gemido, mas a tentativa se tornara inútil.

- Hmm, aah... – abraçara Kaname vincando suas unhas em suas costas, com tamanho o prazer que o mesmo lhe proporcionava.

O mesmo dera mais algumas mordiscadas nos seios fartos de Yuuki e interrompera o que estava fazendo e percorrera com a língua toda a extensão do corpo da mesma deixando saliva por onde passava. Ao chegar onde tanto ansiava, tirara a calcinha da mesma com a boca, Yuuki para ajudá-lo levantara o tronco, para que o mesmo removera rapidamente, logo se posicionando entre as pernas.

Abaixara-se passando a língua por toda a extensão da intimidade umedecida, dera vários chupões na região do clitóris. Yuuki puxara os cabelos de Kaname incentivando a continuar. Conforme o prazer que sentia movia seu tronco de encontro ao rapaz.

Yuuki se contorcera devido à pequena pontada de dor que sentira. Kaname introduzia-lhe um dedo, depois dois, fazendo uma serie de movimentos de vai e vem em alguns momentos rápidos e em outros lentos. A mesma logo se acostumara com a sensação, voltando a sentir o tamanho prazer que o mesmo estava lhe proporcionando

Kaname sentira cada vez mais excitado, seu membro pulsava, clamando por liberdade. Tentara proporcionar mais prazer à mesma mais não conseguira agüentar sua excitação. Parara com seu ato e tirara sua cueca boxe libertando o membro já ereto.

– Por... Por favor não agüento... Mas esperar. – Falara com dificuldade.

O mesmo logo atendera ao pedido da bela garota, passara seu membro de encontro à intimidade da mesma. Yuuki arfara, movendo-se automaticamente de encontro ao membro do rapaz junto ao mesmo.

Kaname posicionou-se e introduziu-lhe lentamente seu membro. Yuuki sentira uma pontada de dor, o mesmo percebendo, parara e esperara que a dor passasse e a bela garota se acostumasse com a sensação.

A dor passara lentamente, a mesma sinalizara para que ele continuasse, Kaname atendera, começando a fazer vários movimentos de vai e vem lentamente. Yuuki puxara-o de encontro ao seu corpo, tomando-lhe seus lábios.

Mas logo interrompera o beijo a procura de ar. – Mais... Rá...pido... – Arfara, vincando suas unhas de encontro à pele das costas do rapaz. O mesmo aumenta o ritmo alternando uma hora rápida e em outra lenta.

- AAAAH! – Um gemido alto saiu, a cada estocada que o belo rapaz lhe dava.

Yuuki estava enlouquecendo, a própria movia seu corpo no ritmo do rapaz, a cada movimento seu corpo pedia por mais. Ao poucos sentira um liquido quente ser derramando em sua intimidade, fazendo a ter um espasmo que percorrerá por todo seu corpo, ao sentir tanto prazer chegara ao clímax logo em seguida.

Kaname deitara sobre o corpo da bela garota, ambos estavam ofegantes, permaneceu na mesma posição durante um tempo em silencio só ouvindo o som de suas respirações descompassadas. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

3 meses depois

- Parabéns você esta grávida de 3 meses e 3 semanas. – O medico de madeixas douradas falara animadamente.

Yuuki olhara para o medico a sua frente, aquilo a surpreendera, não esperava que algo tão belo aconteceria tão cedo. Mas isso não importava realmente e sim pelo simples fato que essa criança que carregava em seu ventre é fruto de um amor seu e de Kaname. – Contarei para Kaname logo que sair daqui. – pensara animando-se com a idéia.

Passara a mão de encontro ao seu ventre.

– Bom teremos que fazer alguns exames detalhadamente, só por precaução, além de que gostaria que a senhorita nos permitisse estar fazendo seu pré-natal. Yuuki sairá de seus devaneios e fitara o medico.

– Claro.

Não acreditava que realmente estava carregando aquela criança, pensara que podia estar com qualquer coisa menos algo tão belo. A cada momento que pensava nessa idéia um sorriso abobalhado surgia em sua face.

Após fazer todos os exames e marcado seu retorno, sairá do hospital.

– Já que estou por aqui irei almoçar fora, mas antes ligarei para ele, não agüento mais, com certeza ele ficara feliz com a noticia. 

oOoOoOoOoOo

Levantara-se do lugar acenando para Kaname, para que o mesmo se aproximasse da mesa. Ao avistar Yuuki se direcionara ate onde ela estava. – O que aconteceu, que você ligou para mim tão desesperada para me encontrar? – sentara se ao lado da mesma, com uma cara não muito amigável. 

- Gomenasai . é que eu tenho algo para lhe dizer. - Abaixara a cabeça de forma que sua franja cobrisse sua face. – sabia que não deveria ter ligado daquele jeito mais não conseguira conter a ansiedade. – pensara um pouco desanimada.

O mesmo suspirara.

– Tudo bem mais fale logo, tenho outras coisas a fazer, que não pode esperar por muito tempo. – Yuuki sorrira, apesar de ver o visível aborrecimento do rapaz sentia-se novamente animada, pois apesar de tudo ele se deu ao trabalho de encontrá-la.

Olhara para ele e dera um suspiro longo, movera seus lábios para pronunciar as palavras.

– Kaname... Estou... Estou esperando... – Respirara de forma ofegante. – Estou esperando um filho seu... – Falara.

Kaname não manifestara nenhuma ação apenas ficara fitando-a. Yuuki olhava-o esperando um sorriso uma comemoração da parte do rapaz.

- Eu realmente ouvi certo, você esta esperando um filho meu? – Pronunciava cada palavra lentamente quase em um sussurro.

- Hai, é isso mesmo. Eu precisava contar a você, queria compartilhar minha felicidade o mais rápido possível, iremos ser Pais. – Sorrira para o rapaz que se encontrava pálido.

- _"Droga."_ – Pensara o rapaz. – Estou realmente feliz por isso, você esta de quantos meses? – cada palavra dita pelo mesmo saia de um modo forçado para ele, mas evitara o máximo possível para não transparecer isso.

- Bom, o medico me disse que estou de 3 meses e 3 semanas. – Passara a mão de encontro ao ventre, com sorriso na face. – Logo, logo estará mais visível a barriga.

Um silêncio tomara o local por um momento mas fora quebrado por Kaname.

– Está bem, vamos nós casar daqui a dois meses no civil, o que acha? – sei que da minha parte é algo precipitado mais quero assumir você e essa criança que esta carregando em seu ventre.

Yuuki ficara feliz com a proposta do rapaz, apesar de não ter sido como imaginara.

– Acho ótimo, com certeza seremos felizes nos três. – Sorrira com a idéia de construir uma família. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

1 mês depois

-... - Dera um forte abraço.– hmm. – mordera seu lábio inferior. – Amor vai junto comigo para casa de meus pais, onegai? – olhara o de forma suplicante.

O belo rapaz de madeixas cor de ébano suspirara.

–Yuuki você sabe que eu não poderei ir.- Acariciara as madeixas da garota. – Entenda, tenho muita coisa a resolver na empresa, além de que estou terminando de preparar nosso apartamento, de forma que quando você voltar esteja tudo pronto.

- Hai. – Yuuki sorrira com a idéia. Sentia-se feliz apesar de Kaname não poder acompanhá-la, ele estava esforçando-se para que tudo ficasse perfeito. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No dia seguinte fora viajar, Kaname não pode comparecer, mas não deixara de ligar se despedindo, tudo transcorrera normalmente durante a viagem.

Contara aos pais sobre sua gravidez e o casamento que estava próximo. E sempre que podia, falava de seu noivo. A família aceitara facilmente, fizeram uma festa com só os familiares para comemorar tal noticia. 

Passara se três dias, Kaname não entrara em contato nenhuma vez, Yuuki sentira-se preocupada. Tentara ligar algumas vezes para o rapaz, mas nada dele atendê-la.

- Mamãe estou pensando em voltar para casa amanha! – Sentara-se no banco ao lado do balcão da cozinha.

- Por que minha filha? Você havia nos dito que ficaria durante essa semana. – Aproximara-se de Yuuki fitando- a.

- Eu sei minha mãe, mas estou preocupada com Kaname. – Suspirara. – Não falo com ele desde que cheguei.

- Entendo. – Dera-lhe um beijo na testa. – Se é por isso tudo bem, mas quero que venha nos visitar mais vezes! – Sorrira.

-Hai! - Abraçara sua mãe. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuuki , sentia-se eufórica com a idéia que iria ver Kaname antes do combinado. A mesma havia falado que ficaria uma semana na casa dos pais. Mas não agüentara ficar muito tempo longe do belo rapaz, ainda mais, pois os três dias que passara não falara com ele, deixando a preocupada também.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, sentira um movimento em seu ventre, vindo logo em seguida um chute. Yuuki passara a mão de encontro ao seu ventre maravilhada.

- _"Meu pequeno."_ – Pensara ainda acariciando. –Não vejo a hora de vê-lo. Seremos muito felizes eu, você e o papai. – Sorrira de forma abobalhada.

Chegara cedo ao seu destino, não pegara muito transito, pois sairá cedo da casa. Yuuki pensara em passar na empresa de Kaname, mas mudara de idéia, resolvendo ir para o apartamento, faria uma bela surpresa ao seu amor, pois sabia que o mesmo chegaria cansado do trabalho.

Passara pelo porteiro, o mesmo já a conhecia, conseguindo facilmente as chaves. Entrara no elevador, que aguardava já no andar. Ao chegar em seu destino depositara as sacolas no chão e logo em seguida abrira a porta.

- AAAH! – Ouvira ao entrar no apartamento.

- Será que Kaname já esta em casa? – Pensara enquanto pegava as sacolas e depositava em cima do sofá que se encontrava ali.

Andara lentamente de encontro ao som que ouvira á segundos atrás. Caminhara pelo corredor, indo em direção ao quarto que havia logo ao fim dele. Ouvira cada vez mais alto o mesmo som cada vez que se aproximava.

Parara de frente a porta dando um longo suspiro, seu coração disparará, suas mãos começaram a suar frio. Lentamente com as mãos tremulas abrira a porta. Seus olhos encheram de lagrimas com o que estava vendo, todo seu corpo tremia.

- _Por... Que?-_ Falara quase em um sussurro. Mas ao invés de ter uma resposta, nenhum percebera sua presencia.

- POR QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO ISSO? – Gritara, entre os soluços.

Kaname olhara para trás.

– Porque você esta aqui? Você me disse que só voltaria no tempo de uma semana, ainda falta 3 dias. – O mesmo falara como se o que estava fazendo era o normal.

A garota que estava com Kaname entre suas pernas, sairá da posição e se cobrira com o lençol assustada com que estava acontecendo.

Yuuki dera mais alguns passos para dentro do quarto, incrédula com que havia ouvido. Sem pensar apenas pegara o que se encontrava no rack que havia ao seu lado, e arremessará de encontro aos dois.

- PARE YUUKI! –Gritara para garota, levantado- se e indo em direção a ela. A mesma correra dele entrando no banheiro que havia no quarto trancando-se nele. A mesma ficara encostada na porta chorando descontroladamente. 

_* Fim do Flash Back *_

- Yuuki vamos conversar, sai desse banheiro por favor. – Falara de encontro a porta.  
A mesma não pronunciara nenhuma palavra, podia- se ouvir apenas seu choro.

Kaname permanecera insistindo, mas parara assim que o telefone tocara. Yuuki apenas ficara ao ouvir os passos do rapaz se distanciar.

A mesma levantara se com dificuldade e abrira a porta, caminhara de encontro ao guarda roupa do rapaz e pegara um bastão de beisebol. Kaname o tinha como um hobby, sempre que podia jogava com seus amigos.

Yuuki ouvia a voz do mesmo falando ao telefone. Caminhara de encontro ao som, ate que pudesse a vista-lo. Fora de encontro a ele sem fazer se quer um ruído, e esperara o mesmo desligar ao telefono.

Quando o mesmo colocara o telefone no gancho apenas sentira uma forte dor em sua cabeça e um liquido pegajoso escorrer por sua face, pode ouvira antes de perder a consciência.

– _**Se você não for somente meu, não será de mais ninguém**_**! **

Yuuki jogara o bastão a um canto qualquer, e pegara nos pés do rapaz que se encontrava inconsciente, e arrastara o de volta ao quarto com dificuldade. Colocara o com muito esforço sobre a cama. Suspirara ofegante, devido ao esforço feito, mas isso não a impedira de continuar.

Pegara as mãos do rapaz e amarrara uma de cada lado da cabeceira da cama, fizera o mesmo com os pés.

Por um instante afastara se do rapaz e fora de encontro á cozinha, retornando rapidamente com um objeto em mãos. Sentara-se ao lado dele acariciando lhe. Permanecera todo o tempo na mesma posição admirando sua bela face.

Kaname lentamente abrira os olhos com dificuldade, tivera que piscar algumas vezes para enxergar. Vira Yuuki em sua frente olhando o com um sorriso. O mesmo tentara levar sua mão de encontro a sua cabeça, que insista a latejar, mas fora impedido pelo tecido que prendia-lhe as mãos.

O mesmo começara a se debater, mas parará ao sentir uma forte dor na cabeça.

– Não faça isso amor. – Acariciava-lhe.

- Sabe, eu fiquei pensando. Seus olhos, sua boca, seu corpo, tudo em você é tão belo, mas infelizmente nada disso é meu. – Escorrera uma lagrima em sua face.

- Então cheguei a uma conclusão, que ficarei com algumas coisas de você. A principio eu queria tudo, mais isso seria muito egoísmo de minha parte por isso, só ficarei com seu belo olhos pois assim só olhara para mim e seu coração, pois assim sempre estarei nele. – Sorrira.

Kaname debatia-se de forma desesperado, tentando libertar-se.

– Minha pequena, você não precisa fazer isso eu já sou todo seu. - Falara de forma ofegante.

- Eu sei, por isso irei querer somente esses dois, pois assim terei totalmente certeza. - Pegara um pedaço de pano que havia deixado em cima da cômoda, colocando na boca do rapaz. O mesmo tentara resistir, mas não conseguira. – Calma tudo ficara bem.

Pegara o objeto afiado que tempo atrás havia pegado na cozinha.

– Começarei com seus olhos. – Aproximava se com a faca de encontro aos olhos do rapaz, mas parara no caminho após sentir um chute em seu ventre. Passara a mão de encontro ao ventre.

- Oh nosso filho esta mexendo se aqui. Acho que ele esta feliz, pois após essa noite você será só meu. – Sorria maravilhada, lagrimas de felicidade escorrera por sua face.

Tirara a mão de seu ventre e segurara à face do rapaz, enfiando lhe a faca lentamente, em volta dos olhos. Kaname tentava gritar desesperadamente, debatendo-se, um de seus olhos escorrera lagrimas e mais lagrimas.

– Calma isso acabara logo!

Removera a faca e com a mão desocupada retirara os olhos. Colocara o em cima do rack, voltando rapidamente a o outro que faltava, repetindo o mesmo processo.

Kaname ainda debatia-se, e respirava de forma ofegante. Yuuki levantara se e sentara no tronco do rapaz. Levanta a faca com as mãos, tomando impulso cravando lhe a faca em seu peito, em um ponto aonde não acertasse o coração. Nesse momento Kaname já não estava mais consciente.

Com dificuldade começara a cortar a carne do rapaz, após um tempo removera a faca e com as mãos abrira caminho de encontro ao coração. A mesma sorria ao avistar o mesmo, pegara-o e o tirara do corpo inanimado.

Colocara ao lado dos olhos, e deitara se sobre o corpo, olhando o com um sorriso. Passara mais uma vez a mão sobre seu ventre.

– **Nos três seremos felizes para sempre. Papai será somente nosso! **- Ali adormecera, com sua face serena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Oiee õ/ Aqui estou eu com outra fic. Eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo "__**Nem tudo é o que desejamos**__" mais eu fiquei tão inspirada para escrever essa *-* rs. Bem, deixei o final desta forma .. não garanto nada de que farei uma continuação mas se eu a fizer já tenho alguma idéia para ela *-* rs Bom eu espero que gostem, e caso esta minha onê-shot seja digna de uma review ..Por favor, não deixam de mandá-la *-* Bye Bye .. _


End file.
